Kotori Resolve
by Namhur
Summary: Kotori woke up to found herself inside a mysterious room. Her memory was fuzzy. Suddenly two people appeared before her. What waiting for her was... First Fanfic. It has Kotori on it.


"Uhh..."

Kotori slowly opened her eyes. Probably because she pass out for quite sometime, her vision is blurry. When she came to, she saw a grey ceiling and found herself lying on top of a bed.

"Whe...re...am i?" She got up and look at her surroundings, the room she's in is quite small with only several objects. A wide mirror placed on the left wall, an air conditioner, a single door and a what appears to be a security camera above the door. The only source of illumination is a single lamp hanging in the ceiling.

She then started looking at her clothing. She was wearing a white hospital robe.

"Huh? What is this?" After searching through her pockets, she found a black ribbon.

Confused, she tried to recalled what happened. However, something blocked her memory, making the image she pictured hazy.

But, she vaguely remember that, during her ninth birthday in a park somewhere, she suddenly obtained massive power inside of her, but because of it her surrounding become erupted in flame. The detail how she got the power was obscured. Soon, her Onii-chan, Shido showed up trying to save her, but he got hurt in the process. Then, in order to save him, she kissed him and suddenly her powers are gone and Shido's wound miraculously healed. After that, Shido gave her a birthday present in a form of the same black ribbon that she was holding right now, while telling him to become stronger. Her memory stopped there.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Trying to figure out what happened, Kotori immediately got up from the bed and try to open the door. However, the door was locked. Disappointed, she then went to lie herself on top of the bed again.

Kotori waited for a long time inside the room. She doesn't know what time it is nor did she know how many days passed since she black out. Cold air that the air conditioner blew out pierced her skin, causing her body to shook up. Fear and anxiety about her current predicament, her Onii-chan's whereabouts and his safety, kept building and piling up inside her mind. Tear started to formed in her eyes. Her only source of comfort was the black ribbon which she held tightly close to her chest.

Suddenly, the door opened and two figure appeared. One was an man with white hair and beard around fifty year old who was sitting into a wheelchair, while the other one behind pushing him was a nordic pale woman wearing glasses with blond hair. They slowly approach her. Not knowing who they are nor what they're here for, she became scared. For every step they took, her hearts beats faster and faster.

"Hello there. Are you alright Ojou-chan?" asked the old man. Worried, she didn't answer him. Noticing her discomfort, the old man smiled.

"It's okay, we're to help to you. It would be a deadly sin for me to harm a beautiful girl such as yourself," said the old man. The old man soon moved his right arm and put his hands inside his chest pocket. Then, he brought out a lolipop candy from it and brought it closer toward Kotori. "Here, do you want some Chupa Chups?"

Kotori extended her hand and slowly took the lolipop candy from the old man.

"Th-thank you," said Kotori.

"Oh, i am sorry, i am afraid we haven't introduced ourselves. You are Itsuka Kotori, correct?" asked the old man. Kotori nodded affirming.

"My name is Elliot Woodman, this is Karen," said the old man, while pointing his thumb toward the woman who was pushing his wheelchair. "I am sure this is tough for you to do now, but do you mind telling me about what is the last thing you remembered before being here? Just take your time. We have all day."

"..." Kotori was unsure on how to tell her earliest memory to Elliot. She also doubt that he'll believe her. Notice Kotori hesitation, Elliot assures her. "Don't worry, we'll believe everything you say." said Elliot.

Slowly, Kotori describe what she remembered. Despite how absurd and outlandish her story were, Elliot followed along, occasionally nodding.

"I see," said Elliot while holding his chin with his hand. "Thank you, you've been very helpful."

"Umm, i am sorry, but do you know where my Onii-chan is? His name is Itsuka Shido."

"Actually, he's in this place right now. Do you want see him?"

"...!" Surprised, Kotori immediately got off the bed followed Elliot and Karen to the exit.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked through a long corridor. Kotori pondered for a while regarding their current whereabouts. She decided to ask.<p>

"Uh, whe-where are we exactly uh."

"You can call me Elliot."

"O-okay. Where are we Elliot-san?" asked Kotori. "A-are we in...some kind of a...hospital?"

"Not quite," said Elliot. "You can say that we are inside a secret base."

"Se-secret base?"

"It's quite hard to explain. For now, you should see your Onii-chan first."

"Whe-where is he?"

"He's currently in the infirmary."

After a while, they arrived in front of a large metallic door. The door automatically open itself, revealing the room inside. The room was quite large with several medical equipment installed. On the left of the entrance, there was a bed with a young boy with blue hair sleeping on top of it.

"Onii-chan!"

Kotori recognized the young boy to be her Onii-chan, Shido. She immediately ran toward him.

"It's all right, he's only sleeping right now. He doesn't seem to suffer any injury, so he should be fine," said Elliot.

"I-i see, thank god."

"He'll be awake pretty soon, but for now we should let him rest. You only want to know how is he, didn't you?"

"O-okay, thank you."

The three of them soon leave Shido alone in that room.

"Ummm. What's going to happen to us now?"

"Well, although your Onii-chan doesn't seem to be in critical state, we need to perform a couple of examination just to be sure," said Elliot. "After that, we'll release you as soon as possible. I am sure your parents must be worried sick."

"I see. Thank you!" said Kotori while bowing her head.

"Your welcome," said Elliot with a smile.

While lifting her head up, Kotori was relieve as she found her brother unharmed. Her fear diminish from the news that they soon will go back to their life. Her hearts started to beat normally.

However things still doesn't felt right for her. There's too many question that is still left unanswered. Her power, how she got it, how is her Onii-chan manage to survive life threatening injury. What's even more strange is Elliot natural reaction to her story, making her wonder if he knows anything about it.

"Hm? What's wrong? You've gone quite there for a moment," asked Elliot.

"Umm. Elliot-san. Do you know something, about all of this?"

"...? Why do you wish to know?"

"Please. Tell me. What's going on? What's happening to me? And who are you? I want to know."

"Hmm. are you sure? What you'll find out may change your life and you'll probably won't like what you'll find out," said Elliot. "You can still forget about all of this and go back to your peaceful life."

"After what happened i don't think my life will ever be the same again. I can't just pretend that none of this happened. I need to know, so please."

Elliot closed his eyes, slightly lowered his head and pause for a while, thinking. Shortly he opened his eyes."I see, alright, i'll tell you."

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Karen.

"Well, given what happen, i suppose she deserve to know. But, before i do that, you have to promised me one thing."

"Wh-what is it?"

"You can't tell anyone about this. Can you do that?"

"Of course! I swear!"

Elliot then show his right little finger and brought it closer to Kotori.

"Pinkie swear?"

"Hm! Pinkie swear!" said Kotori while locking Elliot's little finger with hers. Shortly, they released it.

"Okay then. Lets see, where should i begin," said Elliot. "Ah, i suppose i should start by telling you who am i. Walk with me."

"Okay," said Kotori while walking with Elliot and Karen. Finally getting some answers, Kotori couldn't help but feel excited, yet afraid of the unknown at the same time. Sweat started to drip from her skin.

"I am from the organization Ratatoskr. It was an organization that i made for the purpose of protection and observation of a mysterious unknown existence known, as Spirits."

"Ratatoskr? Spirits?"

"Spirits are to put it simply, they are an interdimensional being that resides in a world differ from ours. They look just like a human being, but not quite," said Karen. "They from time to time appear in this world, causing destruction as they enter, in the form of spatial quake."

"S-spatial quake? You mean, the one that occurred in Eurasia 30 years ago? Spirits the one who caused it?"

"That is correct," said Elliot while stopping. "And that's what you have become. Or to be more precise, you contain that being's power."

"...!"

Kotori was dumbfounded over the revelation of what power she currently possess. She was horrified while looking both of her hands trembling.

"H-how and why do i have this power?" asked Kotori.

"We still don't know about that ourselves. Also, that's not the only irregularity that we found." said Elliot.

"...? Do you mean-"

"It seems that your Onii-chan, also have Spirits power contain inside him."

"...! Wha," said Kotori. She was surprised to learn that her Onii-chan also have the same power. But in her mind, she knew what's likely caused it. "Is it because of-"

"Most likely. We don't know the details yet, but it seems your Onii-chan have the ability to absorb Spirits power through the method of kissing. At least, according to your story," said Elliot. "The power that your Onii-chan absorb from you is also most likely the one that saved his life."

"From our analysis, it seems that by kissing you, your Onii-chan establish an invisible power link between the two of you." said Karen.

"W-what does that mean?"

"It means that, your power that your Onii-chan absorb might flowed back to you, should your mental state deteriorate." said Karen

Initially, Kotori was looking forward to finally getting some answer. However, she's even more puzzled over the new mystery that was told upon her. A mysterious organization, an unknown existence who caused destruction in this world and the fact that both her and his Onii-chan have the same power as those existence. All of this started to overwhelmed her. She began to wonder about their future. "So, what's next for us?"

"Well, since your Onii-chan absorb your power, your condition is safely enough to be called stable," said Elliot. "At the very least your current presence won't threaten anyone, so long as your mental condition continued to the way you are now. "

"Okay. Then what about Onii-chan?"

"As for your Onii-chan. His power could hold an importance for the future."

"...? W-what're you, talking about?"

"Using his power, Ratatoskr can fulfill it's primary objective, which is to protect the spirits."

"Huh!?"

"As you know, Spirits is the one that caused spatial quake everytime they came to this world," said Elliot. "With his power, your Onii-chan could 'seal' spirits power and in turn, we can shelter, protect and provide them way to live in this world without making havoc."

"But, Onii-chan is still just a boy! What if he got hurt! He doesn't need to do any of this!"

"I know the danger of involving him. We also don't know the long term effect of those power inside him," said Elliot. "But you need to understand why we need him."

"Understand what?"

"We don't just want to protect Spirits," said Elliot. "We want to save the world."

"Huh?"

"Spirits harness immense power inside of them, which was beyond any reason or logic, to the point of breaking the fabric of reality itself. Some of them aren't even aware of the power they had," said Elliot. "There's also a group of people out there who intent to use that great power for their personal end. Should that power is misuse by a wrong party or by the Spirits themselves, the result could be catastrophic."

"But, still."

"We can't never allowed that happen, which is why this organization exist," said Elliot. "Currently, we're still trying to recruit members and gathering resources. But when the time is right, in the future he'll play important role in this and we'll be ready."

Kotori was at loss for words. She bit her lip and felt heavy over how Shido's will be a part of major conflict with the fate of the world in hand. The fact that her Onii-chan had to take over large responsibility and her own inability to somehow directly helping, crippled her. But, for the sake of his Onii-chan, she decided to take action.

"Elliot-san. I-if you're determined to make him help you." said Kotori. "Ca-can i help you?"

"Huh, What are you talking about?" asked Elliot.

"Please! Let me help Onii-chan do this! Let me join Ratatoskr!" said Kotori while bowing.

"You don't need to do this." said Elliot. "You're still a child and unlike your Onii-chan, you can still go back to your life."

"I-i know i am still a child and i know i don't really have obligation to do this," said Kotori. "But, i don't care. I want to help him!"

"But, what can you do? We can't just let a nine year old join us simply because they wanted to."

"But i used to have a spirits power before Onii-chan kissed me and from what you've said, the spirits power can still flowed back to me right?" said Kotori. "M-maybe i can use that power somehow."

"Hmm, why are you so insist on doing this?" asked Elliot.

"I-its because. Well, Onii-chan was a kind hearted, good natured and a very patient brother. He always put up with me who is a crybaby and he never once hated me," said Kotori. "So, i want to help him in return to repay all of those kindness! This time, i wanted to be the one who helped him! I can't just let him do this all by himself! And most importantly, i love him!"

"Is that so."

"I-i know in your eye that i am just weak child," said Kotori. "But, i already promise him that i'll be stronger. So, please!"

Elliot was puzzled on how he should handle Kotori. He knew he can't let another child involved in this matter. But at the same time, he can't deny that having someone who has Spirits power on his side could be useful.

"Are you sure? The road up ahead could be really tough for you to travel." said Elliot.

"I won't back down and no matter what happens, i'll always be there for him. I promised, on this ribbon!" said Kotori while showing the black ribbon in her grip to Elliot.

While hesitant and confused at first, after seeing Kotori's determined eyes as she says her words, Elliot knew that this girl is deadset and focused to do this. He can't help but smiled and chuckled to himself.

"W-what's wrong?" said Kotori.

"It's nothing. Well, you seem to be an intelligent girl, you maybe could help. But, you know what you might be facing right?" asked Elliot.

"Yes."

"Then its decided," said Elliot. "We'll let you join Ratatoskr. We'll train, help and teach everything you need to do this."

"...! T-thank you very much!" said Kotori.

* * *

><p>After a while, Shido woke up and Ratatoskr finally released both Kotori and Shido. Elliot said that he will call Kotori when the time is right. Of course, their parents both mad and worried over their disappearance. Not long after that, Kotori and Shido goes to school again.<p>

But one day, a familiar old man and a woman showed in front of Kotori's school. Kotori knew what this means and called in her home and said that she'll be late because she has a study group with her friends. Kotori greeted both Elliot and Karen. Then, they took of to the secret base. After a while, they arrived again to that place.

"There's something i wanted you to see first." said Elliot as three of them walked through a long corridor inside the secret base.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Kotori

"You need to see it for yourself."

Soon, they arrived in front of a large door. As Elliot put his fingerprint into the scanner right next to it, the door opened. They arrived in what appears to be a large hangar with people busy doing their job and noises coming out from everywhere. On the center of the hangar, there's an unusual large ship that seems to be under construction.

"Wow!" said Kotori as she saw that ship. "What is this?"

"Its an airship. I named it Fraxinus." said Elliot behind her. "Soon, you'll be the commander of this ship. You will be the player who guide your Onii-chan in the upcoming hardships."

"Its amazing."

Not long after that, Kotori turned her attention toward Elliot.

"All right Commander Itsuka, your training starts now," said Elliot. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" said Kotori as she untie her white ribbon and replace it with the black ribbon. "Let our war begins!"

The End


End file.
